Chat Interface
The Chat Interface is a panel in the GUI in which various messages throughout RuneScape are displayed. These messages include public and private player chat, as well as game messages. The content displayed in the chat interface can be filtered using the six buttons that run across the bottom of the chat panel. Filters There are five filter buttons that allow the player to filter out content that appears in the chat panel. Clicking on one of these buttons will display only the content relating to that filter. For instance, the Trade filter is useful when selling in crowded worlds because it allows the player to see only Trade Requests being made. To show the entire chat with no filters, the All button may be pressed. Game The Game filter can be toggled between two modes. On and Filtered. *The On option will display all game messages (i.e. "You swing your axe at the tree." or "You get some logs." as mentioned above). *The Filtered option will only display major messages to the player such as level advancements, or alerts. Public The Public filter allows the player to filter out public player messages. There are five different filter options, as well as an option to filter by content, and an autochat option. *The Show Autochat option will show only auto-chatted messages. *The Show Standard option will show all public messages. *The Show Friends option will only show public messages from Friends. *The Off option will cease the display of all public messages on the screen. *The Hide '''option will filter all public messages from the chat panel. *The '''Filter Public Chat function will filter out any messages that do not contain a certain word or words. To set a filter, click "Filter public chat" and then type the desired filter. To clear the filter, click "Filter public chat", and press enter on the blank prompt. *The Autochat function will automatically chat a set message about every four seconds. To set up autochat, click "Setup your autochat", then type in the desired phrase you wish to autochat. After the message is entered, the game will begin to chat automatically. There is then a new option to "Pause autochat". When clicked, it will Pause the autochat, and an option to "Resume autochat" will be added. To clear autochat, click "Setup your autochat", and press enter when the blank prompt appears. Private *The Show all option will show all private messages received. *The Show friends option filters out all private messages from players who are not on your Friends List. *The Off option will cease to show any received private messages. Clan *The Show all option will show all clan messages received. *The Show friends option filters out all clan messages from players who are not on your Friends List. *The Off option will cease to show any received clan messages. Trade *The Show all option will show all trade requests received. *The Show friends option filters out all trade requests from players who are not on your Friends List. *The Off option will cease to show any received trade requests. Game Options There are several Game Options that can affect the chat interface. * The Chat effects option can toggle whether or not Chat Effects will be displayed on the screen. * The Split private chat option toggles whether or not the private chat is separated from the main message area. If toggled on, private messages will be displayed above the main message area in the colour cyan . Otherwise, the messages will appear in the colour red in the main message area. * The Hide private chat option toggles whether or not the private chat is shown when the Chatbox is hidden. * The Profanity filter option toggles whether or not the player is willing to view explicit words in chat. If toggled on, explicit words will be turned in to asterisks (i.e. explicit word turns into ****). * The Notifications decide whether the number of boss kills are displayed after every kill. It also allows players to receive notifications from any monster killed that they've dropped an item whose Grand Exchange value exceeds the threshold value, of which the player can change to whatever is desired. This also allows players to receive a warning if they attempt to drop an item. * The Login/Logout notification timeout option toggles whether or not the notification that appears when a friend has logged in or out stays in the chat interface. If toggled on, the notification disappears after a few seconds. Reporting abuse If someone is engaging in rule-breaking, he or she can be reported by doing either of the following: *Right-click on the offender, and select the appropriate rule he or she has broken. *Alternatively, if he or she has recently spoken in the chat, right-click his or her name in the chat box, and select the appropriate rule he or she has broken. *Click the 'Report' button, enter in the offender's name, and select the appropriate rule he or she has broken. After successfully reporting the rule-breaker, you will get a confirmation message saying, "Thank-you, your abuse report has been received." Chat effects Public messages can have varied effects than the standard yellow text. The following is a list of the colours you can use: *''yellow:'' - Turns text yellow (default). *''red:'' - Turns text red. *''green:'' - Turns text green. *''cyan:'' - Turns text cyan (closest to light blue or aqua). *''purple:'' - Turns text purple. *''white:'' - Turns text white. *''flash1:'' - Text flashes between red and yellow text. *''flash2:'' - Text flashes between cyan and blue text. *''flash3:'' - Text flashes between light and dark green text. *''glow1:'' - Text fades from red to orange to yellow to green to cyan. *''glow2:'' - Text fades from red to magenta to blue to dark red. *''glow3:'' - Text fades from white to green to white to cyan. Here are a list of the effects you can use: *''wave:'' - Text moves up and down like a wave. *''wave2:'' - Text waves diagonally. *''shake:'' - Text shakes bizarrely. *''slide:'' - Text slides up and down. *''scroll:'' - Text scrolls from right to left. Commands Jagex Moderators have an extended command set that serves to make testing content and running community events easier. Players have a limited access to these commands, in which known ones are shown below: *'::bank' - Causes the player to exclaim "Hey, everyone, I just tried to do something very silly!" *'::displayfps' - Shows your current frames per second and memory usage (KB). *'::mouseovertext' - Toggles the visibility of mouse-over text on the top-left screen. *'::renderself '- Toggles the player's character model visibility to themselves. *'::toggleroof '- Toggle roofs on or off. This can also be done in the advanced options interface under the Display tab on Options. Badges/Icons These few Badges/Icons may appear in your chat interface: * Jagex Moderator * Player Moderator * Standard ironman * Hardcore ironman * Ultimate ironman